England's Confusion
by Charebare
Summary: England is developing new feelings for America and he's not sure what they are yet. He's not sure what to do, especially when he is with America. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. Will be humorous, at least I'll try. M for later scences
1. Chapter 1

My first UsUk, please don't judge me too much. This is also a birthday present for one of my best friends. Please review, it helps me inspiration and helps me know that people like it. I do not own Hetalia. "w's" and "o's" are story breaks. Smexy stuff comes later.

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowo

England was sitting in his favorite green, linen living room chair. He had made some of his much loved tea, black tea with a dab of honey and sugar. Yet, he had not taken a single sip. The Britain's mind was completely focused on something else, more like someone else.

England was intensely thinking about America.

At the last world meeting, his attitude towards America entirely changed and he couldn't figure out why. Now, for some reason, every time he looked at the American he felt very self aware about his actions and how he looked. This had England quite puzzled. That wasn't even the worst part. His boss had set up a meeting for him and America to discuss some crucial economic problems that involved both of their countries.

England dreaded meeting with America.

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

'Surprisingly enough, the meeting went pretty well. America was unusually mature. Well I'm just glad it's over and everything went smoothly', England thought.

America was glad the meeting was over, it was so boring, but at the same time it was interesting. Something was off about England; he decided that he was going to investigate.

"Yo, England, since our meeting thing is over, let's hang out! This dull, stuffy room is getting on my nerves. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!", America said. He was hoping England would say yes so that he could see if the Britain would keep up his abnormal behavior.

England was surprised America invited him somewhere; it wasn't like America to invite him to, well, anything, because they don't get along. Yet, for some reason, he wanted to say, 'yes'. Amazingly enough he said, "Yes, I'll take you up on that offer". England was taken back when he realized his pulse quickened, but he decided to ignore it.

America was shocked that England said 'yes', but he didn't question it.

Then America said, "Since we will be out in public let's use our human names. It would be weird if we used our country names."

"Alright, that's a good idea America". 'That's the first good idea he's had in a long time.' England thought. It would feel unnatural at first, but he could get use to it; because at the last world meeting every country was assigned human names for such occasions.

"Alright dude! Let's go!" America said tugging at England's hand.

England started blushing. 'Oh no, what have I done.', he thought to himself.

Owowowowowowowowowowo

Sorry I left you hanging, will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me a long time to update. Had a lack of inspiration. This is a continuing birthday present for one of my best friends. Please, please review and I do take suggestions. "W's and O's" are page/ story breaks. I do not own Hetalia! I do not own McDonald's or Coke.

Owowowowowowowowowowo

America had taken England to McDonald's. England hated fast food, so he ordered water and a salad. On the other hand, America loved fast food and had ordered four double cheeseburgers, three chocolate milkshakes, two large fries and two cokes. England could barely eat because he was disgusted by America's gluttonous appetite.

England decided to say something about America's repulsive eating habits.

"Hey Alfred, can you stop eating for a minute?" England said.

America was confused by England's statement and said, "Why would I do that? This food is to delicious bro' and there is no stoppin' me."

England was irritated by this. He quickly stood up and slammed his hands on the table and said, "Alfred, please stop eating for one moment because I have something serious to tell you, you stupid git!"

America was stunned for a short time and then said, "Dude calm down. If you had something important to say you should have just said so. You seriously need to chill".

England realized he reacted somewhat irrational and hurriedly sat down and his face was now illuminated with a bright red blush.

America noticed England's blush and burst out into a fit of laughter.

This made Arthur's blush grow an even more ferocious red. "Pipe down you wanker; people are staring."

It took a while for America to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Then he said, "What did you want to tell me Arthur?"

"It doesn't matter now anyways", England said while he sat there brooding with arms folded.

"Aw, come on now. You said you had something important to say, so tell me", America said.

"Well, I am worried about your poor eating habits. If you continue to eat this way it can lead to a heart attack. You should know better you git." As England said this, his blushed had now covered his face and his ears.

America was used to England's complaining about his eating habits and telling him that he was going to die young. This time though, it was different. There was concern and unease in his voice. This touched America's heart, this time England was really worried about Alfred's health. Yet, as moved as he was by England's words, it had greatly puzzled him. America thought, "Why is Arthur, suddenly concerned about my health? What is going on with that guy? Is he actually trying to reconnect with me?"

Then America realized he had been in a daze and snapped out of his thoughts. In addition, he had a light blush on his cheeks now.

England had been watching America in his moment of thought. While he was looking at him, he couldn't help but study Alfred's facial features; as he was doing this he found it very captivating. Next, he became aware America was out of his stupor and was now staring at him.

At first there was an awkward silence while both were looking at each other's embarrassed faces, then they both started laughing. None of them really knew why, but it broke the tension between them.

After the laughter settled down, an unspoken agreement was made to not speak of what had just happened.

Afterwards America said, "Hey dude, you ready to go? There are a lot of places I want you to see!"

England could tell that his voice was full of enthusiasm. He hadn't finished his salad, but for some reason he didn't have the patience to finish and wanted to go ahead and leave with America.

"Yes, I am ready to go. Where are you dragging me next?" England said this, trying not to show Alfred his excitement.

"Don't be so grumpy dude. Besides where I'm taking you next is a surprise!" America said this and grabbed England's arm and left.

OWOWOwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

It was now late in the afternoon. The sun was just setting and all was calm, at least for now.

"Here we are. This is one of my favorite places!" America said this while giving England one of his 'hero smiles'.

England rolled his eyes and put his right hand on his face. Then he let out a long sigh.

They were at a carnival.

OWOWOWOWOWowowowowo

America started playing many silly carnival games trying to show off to England. Since America was very heavily built he was winning many prizes that came from strength related games. With all the prizes he was receiving, he decided to give them to Arthur.

England didn't mind that America was showing off to him or that the fact he was giving him all his winnings. Then he thought if felt like he was on a date. At that sudden thought, his cheeks were now dusted with a light blush. England thought to himself, 'Why I am I getting so worked up about with being with America? It's not like I have a crush on him or something. At least…. I don't think I do. I have been feeling odd when I am near him or think of him. Or when his skin accidently brushes up against mine, it makes me feel excited and somewhat lightheaded.' That's when it dawned on him. England hated to admit it to himself. He was in love with America.

OWWOWOWOWOW

Sorry for leaving you hanging. Please comment, I would really appreciate it. The smexy stuff will happen, I promise. Thanks for reading!


End file.
